


House of Memories || Stray Kids

by BabieJongho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Panic! at the Disco References, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: HIS death was never expected, but was hinted at by a fan at a fansign.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEECH BE PREPARED TO C R Y.  
> I about stopped writing the first chapter because I hate hearing that I made someone cry from the sad moments of a story 😔. Please don't make me feel bad about myself. Anywho.. You'll have to keep up with the story if you wanna find out who's unfortnuately deceased.  
> Also! I don't know how to put italics, so uh... whenever it says he, it refrences to the dead person so... yeah

"If you're a lover you should know the lonely moments just get lonlier the longer your in love than if you were alone, memories turn into daydreams become a taboo." 

The amount of time it took for the aching in Chan's heart to begin wasn't even a fraction of the time it takes for the world to become a minute older in the 4.6 billion years into it's creation. It wasn't even a mere millisecond into the time. 

The fact that he was gone had fractured Chan's heart into miniscule pieces, so small not even the world's most advanced technology could see them. 

Even the horrid thought that his lover was deceased tore him into shreds. No even the slightest thought of the fact that he was murdered made Chan want to find the man who did this and choke him until his face turned so pale that it looked like snow glistening in the sun, and then throw him off the nearest building. 

He didn't care if he was thrown in jail, he just wanted to send the hell-bound sinner the revenge he hoped was enough to at least relive some of the burning inside Chan's body. 

Chan definetly wasn't the only one furious, devastated, and broken. The other seven that he had been living with for years now couldn't be concoled. Even the fans had tried thier hardest and still were trying to console the heartbroken eight. 

The pain.

The sorrow. 

The pure hatred. 

Chan sat amongst the other seven, patting their backs consoling each saying things like "He will always be with us." and "He's still here." 

It wasn't just the fans or the eight that were devastated of his death. 

Artists from JYP and other entertainment companies had come to give their condolences to the bunch. 

Chan always thanked them with a fake smile plastered on his face, and tear stains on his cheeks. 

°•○●•○●•○●°

Chan walked into the room that he occupied with the few others. He took a look at the cleanly made bed he had made before the incident had happened mere blocks from the dorm. 

The incident that Chan himself had witnessed with his own eyes.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fat oof

Chan sat on the cleanly made bed, looking at the picture of himself and the person he loved so dearly that was in a small frame on the bedside table. Chan picked the object up holding it to his chest as tears began to caress his already tear stained cheeks.

"You are still here...right?" he mumbled to himself. 

Just at that moment, Jeongin walked through the door and sat down next to the heartbroken leader, and laid his head on Chan's shoulder. 

Jeongin was one of the most heartbroken of them all. 

"Do you think he misses us, Chan? You know, In heaven?" Jeongin asked softly as he too, started tearing up at the slight thought of him. 

"I bet you he does Jeonginnie. He's probably wishing he could be here right now." 

Chan pulled Jeongin into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Chan knew, just knew, that he would never be able to get over his death. 

There was nothing that would ever console his, Jeongin's, the others, or the fans hearts. He knew it. There would always be this deep pain residing inside of him.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beggining, what started a normal day, turned tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How it begins..
> 
> The drama

The day had been as normal, Woojin waking up the others for the oddly light schedule they had that morning. Just a meet and greet. 

Chan stood from his desk and made his way to the kitchen where Woojin was wiping down the table and placing different boxes of cereal.

"Shower and eat quickly, we have to be at the venue in a hour." Woojin said to Chan and the others who were in the room at the moment. 

Jeongin sat down at the table dressed in a fox onesie and his hair was going every which way. Hyunjin ruffled his hair earning a small smile from the maknae. 

A loud scream from Jisung sounded as he ran out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. 

"Jisung!" Chan shouted and Jisung kept running. 

" HAN JISUNG OPEN THE DOOR! " Chan yelled. 

Five minutes had gone by and Jisung walked out fully clothed, hair still wet from the shower. 

"Minho opened the shower curtain while I was still in it." Jisung pouted. 

"Oh." Chan said and let Jisung walk back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

Woojin laughed. 

Yes, these were the days Chan loved. Fan meets, and time after to spend with his members. 

In a hour and a half all nine of them were in two vans driving to the fan meet venue. Each of them were doing their own thing, Chan catching up on his missed sleep, Jisung scolding Minho, Jeongin giggling at a joke Felix made. 

The nine of them arrived at the fan meet, nervousness and excitement tore into the calm feelings the group had before. Chan climbed put of the car just after waking the maknae. He stopped in his tracks, looking around. 

Today would be PERFECT.

Chan started following the rest to the venue dressing rooms. Five were sent to dressing rooms, the rest were sent to get their hair and makeup done. 

Chan sat in the chair just next to Felix. Before the makeup unnie started to do his makeup, he overheard Felix asking one of the unnie's if she could refrain from covering up his freckles. She smiled, nodding. 

The moment the nine of them walked on stage there was immediate cheering and the crowd of people silenced as the group introduced themselves. Small cheers coming from the crowd after a member introduced themself. 

"Perfect." Chan said away from the microphone before taking his place at the table. The head of the table.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fan sign~  
> And weird fan~   
> Faaaat oof~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chan looked at the crowd infront of them as the first section stood and made their way over to the line. The first fan stood in front of Chan and smiled. 

"Hi!" She said in a cheerful tone waving at him. 

"Hello!" He replied, smiling on return. 

"So, what's your name?" Chan asked so he could sign her album. 

"Ye-Bin." 

"Ye-Bin, such a pretty name, for a pretty STAY like you." 

Chan couldn't help himself but compliment STAYs when he was at fan meets. It was his way of saying "Thank You" without them all saying "No thank you!" back at him.

"Ah Chan, you and the others never fail to make us STAYs feel loved. Thank you!" The female in front of him said. 

"You're so welcome Ye-Bin." Chan said handing the girl's album back. 

This continued for a while, Chan giving compliments to the fans and signing albums. Everything had been going as usual until a odd fan stopped in front of him. 

She looked normal, but seemed panicked and worried. 

"Just before I go, be careful. There's someone going around hurting idols, mentally and physically... I don't want you to get hurt too." She said before leaving the building without even talking to the other members or asking for Chan to sign her album she held in her hand. 

"Idols? Getting hurt? I haven't seen or heard anything about any idol's getting hurt-" 

In that moment Woojin took Chan out of his trance. 

"Hey, are you ready? Were going to say our thanks and goodbye, then head home." 

"Yeah."

Chan stood grabbing his microphone, as did the other. 

"Thank you all for coming! We hope to see you soon! Thank you!" 

"1, 2, 3 step out! We are Stray Kids!" The nine of them bowed and headed off to the vans. 

The nine of them were exhausted, so they all ended up soundly asleep in the vans, waking up when they all came to a stop at the entrance to the dorms.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something horrible

The moment the van came to a stop, Each woke up and made their way out of the car and into the dorm building and without word dragged themselves to their dorm.

The nine of them walked inside after Chan unlocked the door to their dorm. 

"Hey, Chan, Jeongin, Hyunjin, and I are all going to get some food at the new cafe that opened just down the block. Anyone else wanna come?" Woojin asked to the members that hadn't planned on coming in the first place. 

After getting all "No's" as replies from the extremely tired bunch, the group began to head out. 

"Don't forget to put your masks on, we don't want another swarm of fans like last time. Although they are our fans and we do love them... they were a little.... **_agressive."_** Woojin told the younger males handing them their black masks. 

After that the four of them began their trip and began walking the quick block to the cafe. 

Luckily for the bunch, they made it there without being recognised or swarmed by agressive fans. 

They walked in to the cafe, filled with amazing artwork and delicious looking snacks displayed in the window. 

The smell was also unbelievable as the coffee smell immidately woke the four boys up when they walked in. 

Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Woojin all told Chan what they wanted so he could order. The three went to go pick out a place to sit, and stopped at a booth, right in the back corner. 

They filed in and waited patiently for Chan to come back with their orders. 

The one thing that made this cafe a must go to again was the extremely fast service. Not even five minutes after Chan had ordered, all four coffees and Jeongin's chocolate chip cookie had been ready for Chan to pick up for the rest. 

The second Jeongin bit into his cookie was like he had just arrived in cookie _heaven._

This definetly meant they would have to come back. 

After small talk was over, the group began to head out, pulling their masks back over their faces and walked out of the cafe. 

_**That's when Chan's world began to crumble right in front if him.** _


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then it happened.

The bunch had began their trip back to the dorm. Chan, had trailed off behind by accident as what that odd fan had said to him was racing in his head.

As the four were walking Chan came back to reality as he watched a man accidentally bump into Woojin knocking him over. That's when Chan's face went pale.

He didn't bump into him by accident, he bumped into Woojin on **purpose.**

Chan froze as he watched his boyfriend collapse to the ground forcefully hitting it pretty hard. 

The man walked away hiding something in his sleeve and that's when Chan saw the blood, a pool of it stopping just around his feet. 

He looked down, seeing Woojin laying on the ground, Jeongin and Hyunjin trying to stop the bleeding that was staining his white t-shirt. 

Chan pulled himself back into reality dialing the emergency number as he too, tried to stop the bleeding by taking off his jacket and giving it to Jeongin to apply pressure to the wound in the elders chest. 

As Chan was on the line with the emergency service he couldn't help but cry. He tried his best to keep his composure, and to be strong for his boyfriend, but his whole world was fading, and fading fast. 

"Chan?" Woojin said faintly, trying his best to hold onto conciousness as he reached out for the youngers hand. 

"If I die, tell STAYs I love them, so much and that they mean the world to me." 

Jeongin looked at the other as he too, began to tear up. Hyunjin also tearing up. 

"Hyung don't think about that! Help is on the way you're going to make it I promise." Jeongin stated as the tears turned into full sobs. 

"Yeah Woojin Hyung." 

"You're going to make it." Hyunjin said gripping onto Woojin's other hand. 

"Be strong for me, I'm not ready to loose you. I love you." 

"I love you too."

" _ **Were not ready to loose you."**_


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find out

Seungmin had sat himself down on the couch, right next to Changbin and Felix cuddling, the two half asleep. 

Seungmin grabbed the remote to the television and flipped through the channels, stopping for each one to see what was on. 

The second he saw the live headline for the news channel, his heart dropped. 

"Seungmin is everythin-" Jisung stopped in his tracks, dropping the ice pack he had in hand and pulling out his phone as he watched the oh-so familiar face that was his hyung, laying on the ground barely conscious as the emergency team worked quickly to stabilize him before they transported Woojin to the hospital, Chan, Hyunjin, and Jeongin climbing in the ambulance and going with him. 

The second Chan answered his call Jisung heart began hurting even more. 

"Jisung he- I don't want him to die!" Chan managed through his sobs, loud enough to give the two on the couch a wake up call as to what was going on. 

Changbin frantically rose to his feet and rushed over to Jisung. 

"Hyung, what happened? What happened to Woojin hyung. Tell me _everything._ "

"We.... we were walking back from the coffee place and... some guy had bumped into him and... he fell back and that's when I realized he didn't do it in accident he..... he did it on purpose and.... he.... he..." 

"Hyung calm down for us please? What did he do?"

"He.... he stabbed Woojin..... he tried to _**kill**_ him." 

Jisung dropped his phone and melted to the floor, soft sobs coming from the boy. 

Minho came to wrap his arms around Jisung and try and help him, but the five in the dorm didn't know what to do. 

None of them were ready to loose the hyung that was like a father to them. 

If he passed on who else would tell them to not have midnight snacks, who else would tell them to not stay up past midnight the night before a concert? Who else would they go to when they needed comfort and a nice hug? 

_**They weren't ready to loose their beloved hyung.** _


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chan changed that day, and the other members thought they'd never see him happy again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, what is this.  
> I haven't updated in forever. I need to get my game on before I go back to school next week! Sorry for the wait.  
> Short chapter, but hey, it's a update.

"Chan, Jeongin, Hyunjin? We need to talk." Chan looked up at the male who spoke.

The surgeon who operated on Woojin, or was supposed to be.

"The stab wound, ended up to be fatal for Woojin. I... I'm so sorry." Chan watched, as three doctors moved quickly, pushing a hospital bed, a white sheet covering what could have been his boyfriend.

In that moment, Chan lost it all, running over to the bed pulling back the cover to see the love of his life, so pale, so peaceful, but _**not breathing.**_

He fell to his knees, his previous tears turning into a full sob.

"No... NO NO! This can't be happening. If this is a nightmare just someone take me out of it... bring me back to reality... WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WAS HE?"

"Chan hyung get yourself together! Woojin wouldn't want to see you like this." Chan looked up to the person that had spoken to him.

Hyunjin.

The taller male pulled Chan to his feet, as the older fell into his arms, hugging the younger like he'd never seen before.

He was _**broken**_.

Hyunjin and Jeongin watched a new version of Chan they had never seen before. Chan had never been like this before, and Woojin was most likely the only one out of the group to have seen it. Chan was never really one to show signs of struggle, he wouldn't bare to add that onto the pile of stress the other members had. He was the leader! He was supposed to be strong and be there for his members, not add more stress to their already bad enough stress.

In that moment, Chan finally broke down. He couldn't handle it anymore.

_**Chan changed that day, and the other members thought they'd never see him happy again.** _


	9. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this...

Most of you may know the tragic event that has left stays sobbing for days, and wondering when our boys will finally post to Instagram, or when Chan will do another Chan’s room, but I will say, because of what happened, even after Woojin made a statement on kakaotalk, I will not continue this story... it hurts too much to write and I’m sorry to those who had waited so long to get a new chapter. Please understand my decision and look forward to new works in the future.


End file.
